Criminal
by Kenshi94
Summary: La historia de un hombre que perdió lo mas importante que poseía, pero con ello también perdió por completo su rumbo. One-shot.


**Criminal**

Recostado en el pasto miraba el cielo con aburrimiento, reflexionando a veces en tantas cosas de su vida para después simplemente limitarse a no pensar en nada. Las nubes oscuras que anunciaba que llovería en cualquier momento, hicieron que se perdiera unos segundos entre las mismas, algo de su disfrute sin duda. Aquel color desolador -en su opinión- siempre le gusto. Pero pocos sabían de ellos, aunque tampoco él tenía pensando que los demás sepan de su vida, sus objetivos y ambiciones.

Cerro los ojos dispuesto aprovechar aquellos minutos de tranquilidad para dormir. Lo intento de hecho, mas no pudo por el fuerte sonido de una campana. Abrió sus ojos con el ceño fruncido y observo como todos los jóvenes ingresaban a la escuela...el pequeño momento de descanso había finalizado.

Se limitó a sentarse con fastidio, presenciando como poco a poco todos entraban hasta quedar solo él. Como todos los días. Siempre solitario, siempre alejado de los demás, siempre rebelde, agresivo, sin interés de seguir las normas …

Se preguntó un millón de veces porque seguía estudiando, porque seguía yendo a aquel lugar, él no tenía cabida ahí, no era lo suyo. Peor aún, se sentía más bien enjaulado cada vez que entraba en aquel lugar y detestaba endemoniadamente esa sensación. Además, no es como si fuera que le iba muy bien que digamos. Sin mencionar que todo lo que enseñaban le parecía inútil. En resumen lo veía como una perdida de tiempo monumental.

¿entonces porque iba?...la respuesta era simple. Su madre..Y un fuerte suspiro dejo escapar de entre sus labios por ello.

Observo hacia un costado su mochila rota, abrió el interior encontrándose con un par de hojas sueltas y desordenadas, pero aquello no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Metió su mano en el interior buscando lo que quería, hasta que rápidamente lo encontró.

Aun sentado en el pasto, se inclinó levemente hacia adelante para introducir la navaja en el calcetín que llevaba puesto, cubriéndolo lo mejor que pudo con su pantalón algo desgatado. Una vez satisfecho se dirigió al interior del aburrido de lugar. Así lo considerada él.

Con sus manos en el bolsillo camino lentamente a través del enorme patio hacia el interior del sitio, importándole un comino si estaba llegando tarde a clases, no seria la primera vez. Mientras volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos, reconociendo a pesar de su orgullo que hacia esto por ella, nadie más. Siempre todo por la única persona que le importaba.

Pensamiento que se repitió de manera incesante en su mente criminal, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta con una de sus manos en el picaporte indeciso si entrar o simplemente escaparse, algo que ya lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones, aunque claro, según él ocasiones en que realmente necesitaba hacerlo para ir a "trabajar" y conseguir algo dinero para su hogar...

Finalmente opto por hacer lo que esperaría ella de él, pero no lo que él quería.

E ingreso.

* * *

Sin duda para él fue realmente una eternidad estar en clases, sin embargo, al fin estaba libre. Libre para conseguir dinero. Por lo que no fue el primero, aunque tampoco el ultimo en salir del lugar de estudios apresurado.

Siendo estos momentos cuando lo noche llegaba en donde hacia lo que realmente lo agradaba, hasta cierto punto, claro. El hecho de saber sobre el desconocimiento de su madre por su acciones, lo hacia mantenerse ciertamente mas contenido, pues reconocía o mas bien sabia la desilusión que tendría ella hacia él si supiera algo.

Camino sin ningún rumbo en específico durante toda noche en la ciudad, entre la multitud de personas con suma seriedad y sus manos en el bolsillo, cauteloso pero expectante en todas las acciones de los demás mientras seguía su trayecto. Volviendo a veces por el mismo camino, obligado a tratar de simular en algún que otro momento con observar alguna vidriera o tienda, queriendo demostrar cierto interes en algún objeto…para luego continuar y continuar caminando.

Hasta que finalmente vio algo…

Se movió rápidamente chocando a algunas personas, ganándose así algunos insultos el joven muchacho, aunque este los ignoro olímpicamente. Luego se detuvo rápidamente en el cordón de la vereda, esperando que los autos terminaran de pasar en tanto su fastidio aumentaba.

Cansado se puso la capucha sobre el gorro de lana negro que tenía en la cabeza y cruzo la calle a gran velocidad, volviendo recibir insultos, aunque ahora acompañados por los sonidos de las bocinas de los coches.

Finalmente, en el otro lado de la calle se movió como un depredador, aunque cuidadoso esta vez de no llamar la atención de nadie. Giro hacia la izquierda y se metió en la oscuridad de un callejón. Bajo la parte enrollada del gorro de lana negro, lo que cubrió todo su rostro, pero dejándose ver que tenía unos orificios en los ojos.

Se agacho rápidamente hacia una de sus piernas y saco la navaja. Luego ferozmente se movió rápido a sus objetivos. Una pareja que quiso aprovechar la oscuridad y cierta privacidad que le daba el lugar, para charlar a solas.

El muchacho ni si quiera dudo en tomar por la espalda al hombre que besaba a su novia y arrojarlo fuertemente al suelo, como si no fuese de nada. La mujer ante esto iba a gritar al ver al maleante encapuchado y armado, pero increíblemente el mencionado era veloz, demasiado veloz para ser una persona común corriente. Que ya la había tapado la boca con una de sus manos e incluso la estaba levantando de esa manera del suelo. Obteniendo la total sorpresa del hombre que se puso de pie e impotente no hizo nada para detenerlo cuando vio como el ladrón reposo la navaja en el estómago de la mujer de manera amenazante.

El hombre alarmado le dijo que la soltara y que le daría todo el dinero, sin duda una mala respuesta para el muchacho que introdujo el cuchillo en la pierna de ella, recibiendo para su total disfrute, el gemido y las lágrimas de ella que caían incesantemente sobre la mano que la sostenía.

\- ¡No, no espera…aquí esta, toma todo, pero déjala ir! - el hombre dejo su billetera en el suelo, sin despegar por ningún momento sus ojos de la mujer.

El joven muchacho observo lo que estaba buscando, por lo que una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro oculto por las mascara. No obstante, él quería más, realmente buscaba más. Y sin pena saco la navaja del muslo de la mujer para el total dolor de ella y lanzo el arma blanca hacia el atónito hombre, que cayó al suelo.

El maleante observo a la mujer y busco en sus bolsillos del pantalón, cualquier cosa de valor o dinero antes la lagrima de ella. Molesto por no encontrar nada la arrojo sobre su novio que tenía la navaja incrustada en su hombro.

Ella solo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y observo a su pareja herido, iba a gritar y clamar auxilio, pero mantuvo el silencio ante la amenaza que se volvía acercar hacia ambos. Encontrándose con aquellos fríos ojos como el hielo observándolos a ambos.

El ladrón acerco su mano hacia el rostro de ella, que solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando lo peor, mas solo sintió algo en su cuello, por ende, abrió sus ojos repentinamente y vio como aquel sujeto le saco un hermoso collar.

-También me llevo esto- fueron sus únicas palabras, para luego dormir de un golpe a la mujer. Ganando los insultos y todas clases de blasfemia por parte del herido hombre, a quien respondió de la misma manera dejando a ambos inocentes en el suelo, en tanto notaba como la sangre de sus heridas se esparcía lentamente, sonrió en placer ante ello, saco la navaja del cuerpo del hombre y luego se alejó para tomar la billetera. Se dispuso a irse y dejarlos ahí varados, hasta que alguien los encuentre en la mañana o que mueran.

Pero la imagen de su madre decepcionada vino a su mente, frunció el ceño ante ello, porque esto le encantaba realmente. Sin embargo, el solo ver a la persona más importante que tenía, lo hacía recapacitar en sus acciones. Era cierto que deseaba tanto seguir este rumbo, pero también era cierto que con solo pensar en ella era cuando terminaba poniendo los pies en el suelo y reflexionaba sobre sus errores e inclusive a veces se arrepentía.

Apretó los puños sin saber qué hacer. ¿Lo que quería o lo que era correcto?

Resoplo furioso y se acercó a las personas a quien robo. Se las arreglo, para vendar las heridas lo mejor que podía con sus ropas. Mientras trataba de pensar sobre cómo hacer que venga la ambulancia sin que él caiga como involucrado de esto.

* * *

Finalmente volvía a su hogar, ya a cara descubierta mientras observaba el collar que robo, notándose a su vez que en su otra mano llevaba una bolsa.

Simplemente se dedicó a observar el objeto, esperaba que le agradara a su madre, aunque claro nunca le iba a decir como realmente lo consiguió. Además no había nada mejor que observar en este sitio, vivían a las afueras de la ciudad después de todo. Así que lo único que podía hacer para matar el largo y aburrido trayecto que debía hacer era el apreciar ese collar y repetirse un sin fin de veces si le gustaría o no.

Siguiendo caminando por el pequeño camino de tierra, en una zona repleta de árboles que solo era iluminado por la luz de luna. Hasta que el momento en que el camino finalizo, mas él siguió derecho adentrándose entre los arboles del bosque, sabiendo perfectamente el recorrido que debía hacer. Divisando a la distancia su hogar oculto entre los arboles. No sonrió por llegar al fin después varios minutos, pero si frunció el ceño al ver una moto cerca de la misma.

Se dirigio en silencio hacia la puerta de su humilde casa e ingreso.

-¡Ma volví!- aviso con voz ronca y luego doblo directo hacia la pequeña cocina, guardo el collar en su bolsillo y luego saco de la bolsa unas cuantas cajas pequeñas. Abrió una, viéndose que tenía una tableta con pastillas. Saco una y se dirigió hacia el lavadero, tomo un vaso, cargo agua y se fue junto con el medicamento a buscar a su madre, es decir hacia su habitación. Eso si, un tanto extrañado porque no le respondió, quizás no lo escuchó esta vez.

Abrió la puerta y sin pedir permiso entro. Encontrándose con el dueño de la moto, sentado en el suelo al lado de la cama de su madre con sus ambas manos en su cabeza. Mas el muchacho lo ignoro, para observar directamente la personaba que le importaba.

Estaba quieta, herida, sus ojos blancos y la piel muy pálida...

Segundos, solo segundo tardo en reaccionar junto con la ira que lo atrapo irremediablemente, llevandolo al fondo de un abismo del cual nunca saldría.

Por lo que apretó fuertemente su mano haciendo que reventara el vaso de vidrio en mil pedazos, siendo suficiente ruido para que el hombre notara su presencia y se pusiera de pie aterrado, a tal punto que sin darse cuenta dejo caer una botella de licor que tenía sobre sus piernas cuando estuvo sentado.

El muchacho noto eso y la cólera era cada vez más grande –tu…maldito borracho hijo de perra…-

-¡Hijo por favor escúchame! ¡yo no quise hacer esto! ¡no sé cómo, solo perdí…-

-¡CALLATE!- grito enardecido en respuesta el muchacho, comenzando a caminar violentamente hacia quien era su propio padre, el cual no podía hacer más que retroceder, pues sabía que su hijo era algo especial por la fuerza que poseía.

-¡Por favor déjame explicarte! ¡por favor…Kano detente! -

Fueron la ultimas pablaras que escucho Kano por parte de su padre antes de embestirlo con violencia. Y quedar encima de él para descargar tantos golpes en sus rostros, como queriendo liberar toda esa rabia que sentía actualmente en su interior.

De hecho, en el segundo golpe fue cuando lo mato, cuando escucho el crujir de los huesos del cráneo. A pesar de ello no se detuvo. Continuo y continúo golpeando, desfigurando la cara de su padre hasta el mero cansancio.

Resultado; Solo el cuerpo quedo, su rostro o mas bien cabeza desapareció totalmente, en su lugar solo había sangre salpicada por todos lados y un hueco en el suelo producto de la furia de su hijo. Que ahora miraba su arte con la respiración agitada, pero con cierto lamento por no haber hecho esto nunca, culpándose por no mantenerlo lejos de su madre, a pesar de saber lo problemas alcohólicos que tenía el mayor.

Causando que su furia creciera más, pero ya sin saber con quién descargarla…

El dolor era incontenible y la ira irreemplazable. Por lo que lo único que hizo es observar a su querida madre y acercarse ella, notando las heridas en su cuerpo y las marcas de las manos del hombre a quien asesino alrededor del cuello de ella.

Se preguntó cómo pudo su padre hacerla eso, ella solo podía hablar nada más, pero no le importo…realmente al desgraciado borracho no le importo, la asesino…

Comprendiendo finalmente que no volvería a escuchar su palabas...sus cálidas palabras en muestra de la fe que tenía hacia él. No podría volver a verla a sonreír. Ya no más, era el fin y se rindió al suelo de rodillas derramando por primera y lo que sería la única vez en su vida, sus propias lágrimas.

Encontrando que ya nada tenía sentido, que ya no había nada que le importara en este mundo, solo estaba él, nadie más que él a partir de ahora en adelante.

Reconociendo entre su tristeza una cosa, que ya no tiene caso tratar de cambiar, de ser alguien mejor cuando le arrebataron lo más importante que tenía, cuando le arrebataron la persona por la cual lo trataba todo.

Y ante ese conocimiento, saco el collar que robo horas atrás de su bolsillo. Lo observo con detenimiento, pues el objeto iba a ser un regalo para ella desde un principio, por lo que no pudo mas que imaginarse como seria la reacción de ella al recibirlo.

Sonrió apenas con ese pensamiento en mente y se acerco a su madre con lentitud. Colocándole delicadamente en su cuello aquel collar, siendo su ultimo buen gesto hacia alguien, mientras no dejaba de pensar en la sonrisa de su madre y la múltiples cosas que le hubiese dicho, además del agradecimiento por aquel gesto, si estuviese aun viva...

Cayendo en cuenta nuevamente en el significado de aquella palabra _viva_. Sin lugar a dudas no pudo evitar borrar aquella sonrisa, para limitarse a observarla con seriedad, dejando escapar de su boca un simple -Ma..- denotando el lamento que aun le envolvía en todo su ser, pero que era comprensible por lo vivido hace solo unos minutos.

Decidió cerrar sus ojos, limitándose a mantenerse solo en silencio unos cuantos minutos. Ocultando así el sin fin de dudas y pensamientos que bombardeaban su mente en un situación como esta.

Hasta que apareció repentinamente una interrogante que resaltaba sobre las demás, pero que a su vez comenzaba a repetirse múltiples veces más... ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora?

Y se enfoco en hallar la respuesta. Desconociendo que paso casi una hora estático como también en silencio, reflexionando sobre sus siguientes pasos en lo que va de su complicada vida.

Finalmente con la respuesta obtenida abrió sus ojos, una mirada completamente distante a la que siempre poseía, pero que lo demostraba determinado en algo que solo él sabia...

Entonces acaricio el rostro de su madre delicadamente...Le cerro sus ojos...La acomodo perfectamente sobre la cama...La cubrió con las sabanas...acerco su rostro hacia su frente dándole un pequeño beso...y se alejó para terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Con su decisión tomada y con su mirada que se ensombrecía mas y mas, a cada minuto...a cada segundo. Comenzó a juntar todo el licor, todo el alcohol que había en su hogar por su padre y se limitó a rociarlo en toda la casa, de habitación en habitación con suma paciencia dejando por último la habitación de su madre.

Hecho el trabajo la observo con tristeza desde la puerta de la habitación de ella, sabiendo que sería la última vez que la vería. Y luego cerró la puerta con delicadeza, muy despacio, como si fuera que en realidad ella estuviera solo descansando en un placido y bonito sueño. Para después dirigirse a la salida de su hogar con el ceño fruncido.

Saco de su bolsillo las últimas cosas que robo del cadáver de su padre, una llave, un encendedor y algunos cigarrillos que le quedaban. Por lo que prendió uno en la entrada de su hogar mientras miraba el cielo, disfrutando de la noche estrellada, buscando pensar en otras cosas...aunque esta altura ya le era bastante difícil lograrlo.

Finalmente después unos cuantos minutos, notaba que su cigarrillo estaba al borde de terminarlo, lo que significaba que debía hacer una cosa antes de que esto ocurriera...

Sonrió apenas, salió de su hogar y sin lamentarse tiro el cigarrillo hacia el interior de la casa, dándole la espalda al sitio que poco a poco se prendía fuego, mientras caminaba hacia la moto. Dejando atrás todo pasado suyo; y sobre todo, los recuerdos de la persona más importante para él.

Comenzando una nueva vida, una vida en donde él haría lo que quería. Después de todo siempre supo que fue un criminal.

 **Fin**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
